


Hero

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Day 1; Hero, F/F, Fluff, Future Industries Visit, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Lian has a new hero.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Officially, Day 1 of Korrasami Week! xDD  
> I'm late, but uhh...better late than never LOL.  
> Please, enjoy! :D

Lian was interested in building things, right when she was young.

Fiddling with toys, fumbling with blocks...climbing things (trees, specifically, in her orphanage caretakers’ horror).

But, she loved building things. There wasn’t much else to do in the orphanage, besides stacking tissues, so Lian liked to think she was sturdy with her hands. 

Mama was even sturdier, though. She was strong, and she built that big building with ‘Future Industries’ over it, and she worked  _ hard _ . Lian would often sit in the workshop and watch, as she tinkered with toys, and did the thing with the...wrench, and turned things this way and that. She’d tighten circly things, and a lot of times, sparks would fly.

Mama sometimes let her turn the silver thing, but she  _ never _ let her use fire.

It was okay, though.

She did ask Mama, if she could take Lian to work.

 

-

 

They had had the school day off, due to...Toph Beifong Day? Lian didn’t know, but there were  _ many _ holidays like that, with a lot of people that Mommy herself, said she once knew. She was the Avatar, after all.

But, Lian knew Mama was going to work, so…

“Hey, Mama?” Lian asked, as she dug into her cereal.

“What’s up?” she said, as she ruffled her hair, on the way to the fridge.

“Can I...can I come to work with you, today?” 

Mama looked at her, grabbing a water bottle. She blinked.  Lian continued. “It’s just...your job seems so  _ cool,  _ and I wanna come, and I wanna do something great too.” She looked down. “All I do is sit in school and take notes. It’s fun, but…” she looked up. “I wanna be with you too!”

Mama’s throat cracked. “Oh. Oh, pumpkin, of course you can,” she said, scooping her up into a hug. 

Lian smiled. She was happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Mama took her to her office room, which was on the highest floor of the building (50 floors!) Lian counted every single one of them.

Mama smiled each time she opened her mouth, pointing off each floor.

“How come the floors are so high?” Lian asked, Mama’s hand in her hair.

Asami shrugged. “It’s good for a CEO, honey.”

Lian didn’t know why she was talking about honey, when there were no wasp-bees around, but okay.

The elevator  _ dinged _ , and they walked out.

Lian gasped.

“Wow…”

The floor was  _ really _ high up. She could see the yellow beam of light, the thing Momma called ‘the Spirit World’ shine in the distance, the cars move down under. In the far distance, she could see the poke of Air Temple Island, in the breeze. She  _ loved _ playing with Poki there, and Cousin Meelo was so funny (but, he farted a lot!)

“Do you like the view?” Mama asked, petting her head.

“It’s really great!” Lian said, smiling through a toothy grin, and ran to the window to get a closer look.

Mama chuckled, and went to her desk, ready to get the day started.

 

-

 

Lian played with  _ everything _ .

By the time Asami had finished one report, Lian had picked up all the pens, was fiddling with the lamp (had already  _ dropped _ one lamp), had pushed through all the file pins, and was now trying to sail across the room with each knee on a rolly chair.

Asami sighed, but smiled. This was what having kids was like. 

She was brought back to a sudden memory of herself, in her father’s office, climbing over his shoulder to look at a blueprint he’d been drafting.

She blinked. How things could turn out like that.

“Mama, look at me!” Lian yelled, as she zoomed past Asami, heading  _ straight _ for the cabinet.

“Lian-!” Asami gasped. She stuck her food out and caught the chair on one of the spokes.

Lian giggled, the chair slowly sliding back. “Do that again!” She said, clapping her hands, and jumping up and down on her seat. 

Asami sighed. This was going to be a long day, indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Actually, though, this was really fun. Asami got to show Lian all the little things she did- stack files, read reports (that...wasn’t the most fun part, but still- she would  _ never _ let Lian near the workshop), and sign contracts. She even let Lian sign one, then immediately pulled out a duplicate, and signed that herself (no way was Asami letting a contract go through loopy-scribbled).

But, Lian seemed to enjoy her time there, and by the end of the day, both mother and daughter were walking out of the headquarters, a Future Industries pen stuck firmly in Lian’s hand.

_ Maybe, a Future Industries cog toy would be good to have. Expanding into the toy industry… _

As they reached the lobby, and walked out to the front door, Asami’s secretary waved ‘goodbye’ to them. She even gave Lian a little high-five. 

Lian’s mouth set in a wide grin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Goodbye!”

“So, did you have fun?” Asami asked, once they were in the car.

“Yeah!” Lian said, waving her pen around, and making ‘swooshing’ noises.

Asami chuckled. She was glad.

“So, when did you know you wanted to be an engine, Mama?”

Asami laughed again. “An engineer, honey.”

“Engi-engi…” Lian’s lips turned into a small frown.

Asami patted her daughter’s head. “Well, I supposed I looked up to my father, a lot. Spent a lot of time with him, in his garage, and helped him on projects. It was fun. I guess he was my…” She choked, suddenly. “Hero,” she said. “I guess he was my hero.”

Lian hummed, as they continued driving.

They arrived home, and Asami turned off the engine. She reached for her briefcase, roughly blinking away tears, when she felt a warmth burrow into her side.

“You’re my hero too, Mama.”

_ Oh Spirits _ , she thought, as the tears started flowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
